naruto_bleachfandomcom-20200214-history
Jutsupedia
The Jutsupedia '(viz meaning for "''ninja technique encyclopedia") is an invention that is use for searching jutsu in the worlds. It gives information about all jutsu, that are and yet to be discover, in the world that are contained in its database, although it differs in how it acquires and presents information over the different medias. The Jutsupedia is one of the few greatest inventions of the science/research tool revolution of the current era. The Jutsupedia is first of the Three Greatest Inventions; the second being the Tekunia and the third being the Bijupod, all invented by Tsunaku Senju. Overview The Jutsupedia was invented by Tsunaku Senju in the Ninja World of 2008 as a better way to search for the jutsu of the worlds that can surpass the method Orochimaru originated with. The Jutsupedia has the five basic D-Rank jutsu Tsunaku developed as a starter jutsu to new shinobi with the chakra nature and at the beginning of their ninja career. Tsunaku created the Jutsupedia to benefit a shinobi's ideals for jutsu to be use for the understanding not only others, but the shinobi himself/herself insteal to be use for power or as weapons as it helps a new shinobi better it's life from a path of hatred and revenge. Functions The Jutsupedia is an handheld electronic encyclopedia device; one which is capable of recording and retaining information of the various jutsu of the worlds. In order to accomplish Tsunaku Senju's goal of a complete jutsu database, the Jutsupedia is designed to find and record data on each jutsu the holder encounter upon sight. Jutsu are added to the Jutsupedia simply by placing the device in the right position as the focus len at the user of that jutsu until detailed entries are recorded after the user finish executing it. The main features of the Jutspedia is of the keyboard of the 23 alphabetical letters, 9 numbers (including zero), the space and enter buttons, the four arrow directions, and the five other selection within the Jutsupedia that possession. These are the following five selections: Jutsu List (Middle Circle Button) The '''Jutsu List is the first part of the main features to show the recorded jutsu by it's type, rank, class, classification, hand signs, and range via page. Profile (Up Left Button) The Profile is the second part of the main features to show the information about the owner of the Jutsupedia they carry with. It deplay the owner's date of birth, current age, hometown, homeworld, signature jutsu, completed missions, ninja rank, Jutsupedia number, and chakra natures Worlds & Time (Down Left Button) The Worlds & Time is the third part of the main features to show the information about the worlds they're currently in as it can even tell time by the four seasons for months (winter; December, January, February, and March. spring; March, April, May, and June. summer; June, July, August, and September. autumn; October, November, and December.) and the natural 12 hours of AM and PM. GPS (Up Right Button) The GPS '('G'lobal '''P'ositioning 'S'ystem) is the fourth part of the main features to show the location of another Jutsupedia owner from distance locations, countries, and worlds with the some homing chip inside the device. This part allows the owner of a Jutsupedia to use it as a radar in case of another Jutsupedia owner is in danger so that the other one can locate and head to their locations. Communicator (Down Right Button) The '''Communicator is the fifth and last part of the main features to transmission their voice via versa the Jutsupedia's voice box. As the Jutsupedia's communicator part can only be available through not only the electric wire poles but with a Jutsupedia number or regular phone numbers from to keep in contact to discover more intels from other worlds and countries. Category:Items